Many procedures are known for the manufacture of flexible fluid containers, such as the use of a moulding technique to mould plastics material. However, many of the known techniques are not suitable for the manufacture of heavy duty type fluid containers such as water beds, particularly water beds for cows and other heavy weight livestock.
The known techniques for manufacture of flexible fluid containers also often are suitable only for the manufacture of individual water beds. In the manufacture of, for example, livestock water beds, it may be desired to provide an integral arrangement of a plurality of water beds.